Summer Zephyr
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: Rated K-Plus for romance. Tails and Cosmo had to face with boredom, until they heard a song on the fox's iPhone, which gave them idea. Beach. It's beachtime, alone together! Will they have fun? Enjoy this multi-chapter romantic comedy story.


***Oh, herro again, it's me! Tsuyoshi Wu! Every part of the story is Tairs' POV. Find out what story is this one gonna be! I rike pie! Enjoi.***

**(Taipei countryside area, Taiwan) (July 10, 2015, 12:30 PM)**

** Bored. We were in a big boredom. I had no part-time job, because I got laid off from the key repair shop. Cosmo is a girl, so she had to wait till thirteen years old (I think that it's unfair though). Besides, she is currently eleven. And another thing, we were in the summer break at Taipei Mobian High School. The vacation ends on September 9.**

"**Man, there's nothing to do out there…" I sighed, as I was lying on the grass, gazing at the clouds flowing to random places, with my girlfriend, Cosmo. "Cosmo, don't you hate it when you are really bored?"**

"**Yeah…" she replied. "All our gaming system blew up when Knuckles came to our house. But still, I have an idea. Shall we go to camping?"**

"**But our X-Tornado blew up too." That's when Sonic accidentally hit the baseball on the engine of the X-Tornado. It completely blew up, that I couldn't even fix it. (I don't know why, but every property of mine is blowing up, because of my friends.) Oh and about our Wii and the Xbox 360, Knuckles was pressing the buttons too hard, that the remote control blew up. **

**So anyways, we kept on staring at the clouds. We both felt like we didn't have any life. We felt like idiots so we decided to go home.**

**Me and Cosmo shared a couch, listening to some music with my iPhone. But then, a J-Pop song gave the idea how to get out from the boredom. **

_**As the cat in the parking lot yawns and stretches**__**  
><strong>__**Today, another day is passing by**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing changes on the quiet street sides**_

_**Even though there's a feeling of joy because summer has come**__**  
><strong>__**You have a depressed look on your face, all by yourself**__**  
><strong>__**That's right, there's something I want to show you**_

_**The big setting sun at 5:30, just like when we were kids**__**  
><strong>__**It colors the ocean, the sky, the clouds, and even us...**_

_**Giving a ride on the back of my bike down the long, long steep hill**__**  
><strong>__**Grasping the brakes very tightly, we slowly, slowly descend**_

_**As I fall into a doze from the sound of the wind chime**__**  
><strong>__**Drool is hanging from my mouth in a dreamlike state**__**  
><strong>__**The scent of the wind comes through the screen door like always**_

_**Even though everyone is lying about on their day off**__**  
><strong>__**You have a very busy look on your face**__**  
><strong>__**That's right, some day we'll go there**_

_**The sound of the waves on a midsummers night calms my heart so much, it's strange**__**  
><strong>__**Forgetting everything for just a little while, I wrap myself up in the sound of the waves**_

_**Going out through the small, small secret path**__**  
><strong>__**As we look at the big night sea, with no one around**__**  
><strong>__**Slowly, slowly lighting up toy fireworks together**_

_**If one day it seems that your tears overflow**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing that I can do but be by your side for a little while...**_

_**Giving a ride on the back of my bike down the long, long steep hill**__**  
><strong>__**Grasping the brakes very tightly, we slowly, slowly descend**_

_**We slowly, slowly descend**__**  
><strong>__**We slowly, slowly descend**_

**That song was Natsuiro~Summer Color~, by Yuzu (literally meaning citrus in Japanese). Yes. Finally, I've got an idea. It's beachtime. I wanna go to the beach tomorrow with Cosmo. I am sure that it will be awesome. Totally.**

**But before I can suggest her, she told me, "Tails, why don't we go to the beach? It will be fun, I bet. Do you agree with me?"**

**I took a deep breath and said, "Guess what. I was thinking about that, since I listened to this song."**

"**OK then, let's go!"**

"**Before that, look at the clock."**

**Her pupil disappeared, black aura surrounded her body, and her face turned pale blue, when she saw the clock. It was 4 PM. "OH MY GOD! NO! WHY? WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO SPEND MY DAY WITH THIS FREAKING BOREDOM?"**

"**Girl, don't be sad…At least we can go to the beach tomorrow, you know that right?" I comforted her.**

**Right away, her face turned back to yellowish peach, and said, "Oh, good point. Well, what time should we go?"**

"**Ehm…I guess twelve is fine."**

"**Uh…AM?"**

"**Oh my, my…You're kidding right? Don't be silly, honey."**

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**Well duh. Seriously. If you weren't kidding, you don't have any, ANY common sense."**

**We both cracked up. But this time, I didn't feel like inviting any other of my friends, because I wanted to be together alone. Alone with Cosmo the Seedrian. Sounds awesome, doesn't it, eh?**


End file.
